Take Care
by Cold Colors
Summary: A little life is growing within Kurt, but instead of being a joy to Blaine it is a worry. He requests that Kurt "take care of it", conflicted Kurt feels anguish and sadness ... then he meets Harry. Mpreg - Starts Klaine - Endgame Harry - SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** I keep starting stories and seemingly not finishing them because I'm an idiot and I procrastinate. But once again I remind past and future readers that regardless of my posting new stories _none _of them will ever be abandoned unless specified.

I might not finish this quickly but I couldn't help myself from writing and posting this, I already have a couple more chapters of this written. This plot has been running through my head like some sort of demented chipmunk (Seb? Is that you in there?).

There will be **no** Klaine-bashing, Blaine-bashing, cheating, etc. etc. _(or not a lot. hurr hurr)_

* * *

><p><strong>~ Take Care ~<strong>

By: Cold Colors

A Harry Potter and Glee Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary:

A little life is growing within Kurt, but instead of being a joy to Blaine it is a worry.

He requests that Kurt "take care of it", conflicted Kurt feels anguish and sadness ... then he meets Harry.

Mpreg - SLASH - Starts off Klaine - Endgame Kurt/Harry

Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Harry Potter (**slash**)

* * *

><p>Kurt stared down at his clenched hands blankly as he walked, in them there was the crumpled money that Blaine had shoved at him along with soft pitying order to 'take care of it'. His chest felt tight and his stomach was in knots, he sniffled to hold back the tears he so desperately wanted to shed.<p>

How could Blaine even consider this? Didn't he care about the tiny little life they had created? A tiny life that was so innocent and sweet and part of them both? A tangible manifestation of their love. That tiny little being was unexpected, yes, but ... but it was _theirs._ Their tiny little bean of a baby.

He stuffed the money in his pocket and gently placed his hand over his flat stomach as he came to a stop in front of a building that made his heart pound so hard he nearly clutched at his chest. His heart felt like it had been shattered and just by staring at the building he felt it shatter a bit more. He felt sick to his stomach just looking at the building, the abortion clinic ...

How could this happen? He wondered to himself. Everything was going so well, and now … this.

Dread pooling in his stomach he stepped forward tentatively towards the double doors of the innocent looking building. He swallowed hard even as he took another step forward-

Suddenly he was thrown off balance as something or someone collided with his back causing him to stumble to his knees.

There was a sharp gasp and a quiet male voice from behind, "Are you alright?"

Kurt didn't bother to turn around, simply putting his head in his hands miserably and nodding, not even moving to get up. Now that he was down he didn't even have the energy to lift himself up. He was expecting the man to walk away now that he had assuaged some of his guilt.

"Are you sure? You don't seem alright..." The man apparently still hadn't walked away.

To Kurt's mortification, unbidden tears welled in his eyes and a sob rumbled through his chest.

A tentative hand landed on his shoulder. "Oh Merlin! Did I hurt you? I did didn't I? I'm so sorry!" The voice continued in a frenzy, revealing a thick English accent. "Can you stand? Did you break anything? Do I need to call someone for you? An ambulance?" The other man became increasingly panicked.

Kurt giggled a bit even as another sob rattled his frame, the poor man was so worried when Kurt was only crying because his life was a mess. "No, no. It's fine-" Kurt's voice wavered and broke. " I'm just having a bad day."

He finally looked up at the face of the stranger that had come to be crouched in front of him at some point and was promptly left speechless.

The man would have been heart-breakingly attractive with his pale skin and fine features had it not been for his unsettling toxic green eyes and the four long scars that ran down the left side of his face.

Kurt averted his gaze quickly to stare back down at his hands, feeling uncomfortable with the intensity of the unknown man's gaze.

"Are you sure? It would really be no trouble, I must have knocked into you pretty hard." The man continued on sounding sort of miserable oblivious as to Kurt's thoughts. "I'm normally not this distracted but ... I'm sorry."

Kurt sniffled one last time and steeled himself to smile weakly up at the apologetic man. "I'm fine, really." His lower lip wobbled in spite of himself. "I just ..." He released a shaky breath, not sure of what to say.

The man's forehead wrinkled in concern, pulling oddly at his scars. "Are you sure ... ? Do you-" he paused for a moment then continued, his voice gentle. "Do you want to talk about whatever is bothering you? I'm a good listener, I promise."

Kurt opened his mouth to turn down the offer but instead of the polite denial he was going for a quiet acceptance left him. "Please."

~':;:'~

Several minutes later Kurt found himself sitting in a quiet little coffee shop a street down from ... that place with a man he had just met.

The unknown man had quietly asked for Kurt's coffee order as they entered the shop and gone to the register to order it while Kurt numbly picked a table to seat himself in.

The man had come back with two cups of steaming coffee and handed him one with concerned disconcerting eyes. Kurt was not used to seeing genuine concern from random people, but this man was showing him it and it made something under all the despair in his chest unclench a tiny little bit.

"I'm pregnant." Kurt said, silently berating himself for just blurting it out and waiting for judgement from the man seated across from him.

But the man said nothing, just observed him with kind eyes that were now a tad less uncomfortable.

So Kurt once again found himself blurting out, "My boyfriend wants me to get an abortion." His mouth snapped shut at the declaration, not planning on continuing but finding that he could not stop. "But ... this is our baby. I just ... I don't understand how he can want to do this? How he can so casually tell me to just ... to just ..." The pregnant man found it hard to continue as his voice wavered and tears welled in his glasz eyes.

Kurt looked down and continued. "He said he loves me, he does love me ... but how can he not love our baby? I don't understand ... but ... he told me to get an abortion, just ... told me to go and 'take care of it' like our baby is some sort of problem!" He spat through his tears, resentment and sadness playing havoc with his heart.

"I just don't know what to do ..." Kurt continued quietly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** And that's the first tiny installment. Mostly putting this out there to see if there's any interest.

I'm honestly not sure where I'm going with this . Constructive criticism and suggestions are much appreciated.

**This might turn 'M' in the future but for now it will stay 'T'**

**ALSO YES THIS IS OBVIOUSLY _SLASH_. :3**

*mwah* Let me know what you think! Yay/nay? :D

~Cold


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** So yay! Here's the new chapter of Take Care! :D

I've actually had this written for a while ... oopsie. ^^;

* * *

><p><strong>~ Take Care ~<strong>

By: Cold Colors

A Harry Potter and Glee Crossover Fanfiction

Disclaimer: I don't own it.

Summary:

A little life is growing within Kurt, but instead of being a joy to Blaine it is a worry.

He requests that Kurt "take care of it", conflicted Kurt feels anguish and sadness ... then he meets Harry.

Mpreg - SLASH - Starts off Klaine - Endgame Kurt/Harry

Pairing: Kurt Hummel/Harry Potter (**slash**)

* * *

><p>Kurt looked up and met the older man's bright green eyes.<p>

"Do you want to keep your baby?" he asked simply.

Kurt opened his mouth to answer an immediate and resounding 'yes', before he hesitated, unsure. "I ... I don't know ..." the singer swallowed, "Blaine ... he says we're too young ... we're still teenagers, how could we take care of a baby? How could we give a baby a good life? We're two gay kids not even done with college? Maybe Blaine is right! How could we possibly take care of a baby?" Kurt's insecure voice becoming more panicked by the second.

What if Blaine was right? What if-

His racing thoughts were interrupted by a strong pale hand being placed over his own. Kurt glanced up, startled, having become lost within the jumbled thoughts in his head, not realizing that tears had begun to leak out of the corners of his eyes.

"If you want to keep your baby then no one can tell you otherwise, not your partner, not your family, not a stranger, no one." The man's voice was firm and unyielding, his eyes somber. "It's your body. It's your baby. Your family. It's your decision, and only yours."

"But …" Kurt trailed off, wiping hurriedly at his eyes.

"No." He said sternly. "No buts. Just think. Do you want to keep your baby?"

"Yes." The younger man whispered.

"Would you love your baby?" The dark haired man questioned.

"Yes, of course." Was Kurt's automatic response.

"Would you try to give your baby the best life you could?"

"Yes."

The stranger nodded to himself. "Then you should keep him, regardless of anyone else's opinions, it's your baby, yours to care for and yours to love. There are plenty of single parents with less opportunities than you out there, raising their children to the best of their abilities."

A small part of Kurt's fearful heart thawed at the assurance before another concern came to his mind. "But … what about … money. I don't know if I make enough to support a baby."

The other man tilted his head at Kurt, eyeing him slowly. "You own designer clothes."

It was a statement, not a question but Kurt nodded nonetheless.

"That means you earn enough to buy designer clothes, which means you earn enough to take care of a baby." Eyes narrowed and a tiny disapproving frown began to form on his mouth. "Unless designer clothes trump a child's necessities in which case-"

Kurt interrupted. "No! Of course not! I'd stop buying everything if it meant I could keep my baby!"

The young man's eyes widened at himself. He knew he wanted to care for the tiny burst of life growing within his belly but for the first time he realized that maybe he could take care of his baby if he was determined to. People had told him before that he couldn't do things but he hadn't listened, letting it roll off him because he was Kurt E. Hummel and he would prove them all wrong, which he did of course, following his dreams to lively New York whilst they remained in Lima. Why would this be any different? He would take care of this child. He would ... He could.

He earned enough, he might need a second job temporarily, but if he could get a promotion at vogue, or have someone take a look at his designs, he could earn enough to comfortably live with his baby.

His hand dropped to his flat tummy as Blaine slunk back into his mind. Would he support Kurt and their baby? Or would he abandon them like so many fathers did to the bearers of their children? Kurt gulped and pushed the thought away-even though Blaine's decision was obvious from the way he had acted earlier, refusing to dwell on it now that he had made his decision.

Kurt looked up at the scarred stranger that was now sipping his coffee. "You're right. It's my decision. And I'm keeping my baby." He declared with dim embers sparking in his eyes, promising to grow into a determined fire.

A wide bright smile was the man's response, his scars bending and pulling at his face in strange ways, Kurt fought the urge to glance away. He spoke. "Good on you. I won't lie to you though, it will be hard, the hardest thing you will ever do. But if you love your child and are determined to make it work then you can do it."

Kurt smiled back at him hesitantly. Yes, it would be hard, he might crack, but he wouldn't break, for this would be his baby, his to love and his to keep.

Smiling softly now Kurt glanced down at his hands. Suddenly his future didn't seem so bleak.

~:;:~

Kurt heaved tired sigh and rubbed at his eyes as he passed through the door of the small studio apartment he shared with Blaine. Calling out to his boyfriend but receiving no response, Kurt wasn't sure whether he was thankful or not that Blaine was absent.

Why couldn't things ever be simple?

Though he was now in higher spirits and more than certain that he was making the correct choice, he was absolutely dreading the conversation that he and Blaine would need to have. It promised to be quite unpleasant, obviously not violent but, depending on Blaine's stance, the pending conversation could make or break their relationship.

Letting out another sigh he trudged towards the only couch and slumped into it.

The door knob jiggled, Kurt's heart began to pound wildly in his chest.

Blaine was home.

Kurt held his breath as the door opened and Blaine stepped in, surprisingly swamped in shopping bags, not just any shopping bags, but shopping bags Kurt knew intimately, they were from designer stores.

Blaine appeared pleasantly surprised to see Kurt sitting on the couch, not registering his stiff demeanor nor puzzled expression.

"Kurt! I thought it would take longer. How did it go?" Kurt's boyfriend piped out and continued without waiting for a reply. "Look, I know you were a bit upset when you left earlier, but I thought this might cheer you up!"

Kurt swallowed convulsively, his eyes blinking rapidly. How could Blaine think that some designer clothes would make up for having to ... to abort his baby?

"Sweetie? Are you okay?" Blaine kneeled in front of him, his sparkling eyes shining with concern.

"No." Kurt croaked out, trying to gather courage. "No ... I'm not." He hesitated before continuing, not even sure where to start.

His boyfriend looked at him sympathetically. "I know it's hard right now Kurt, but we're young, one day we'll have a family just not right now when we have so much left to learn and do." He reached out and gripped one of Kurt's dainty hands reassuringly.

The countertenor bowed his head and gently pulled his hand away from Blaine's, fisting it into the stiff material of his pants. "Blaine." He breathed in shakily. "I didn't have an abortion."

There was silence for a long moment. Kurt didn't say anything, he simply waited for Blaine's reaction with bated breath.

Finally he spoke. "W-what?" His voice was strangled and incredulous. "Why?" He peered at Kurt's downturned face with big eyes.

"I want to keep my baby, Blaine." The pale young man licked his lips. "I'm going to keep my baby."

"But Kurt," Blaine blustered. "we talked about this! We can't afford a baby right now, you know that. We're too young, we have so much we still have to do before we're even ready for this!"

The countertenor steeled himself. "No Blaine, you talked about this. You told me to go get an abortion, to just get rid of it. Like it wasn't a baby but just something worthless and easy to eliminate." His stomach churned nervously.

"Be reasonable Kurt! We're too young to have a baby! You can't just decide to keep it without discussing it with me first!"

"We may be young but there are people younger than us that care for their children and I am not going to get rid of my baby just because you don't like it." Kurt replied as firmly as he could while remaining calm. "And I can decide. It's my body. It's my baby."

"If you want to ruin your life, fine, but it's not just your life you're going to ruin! You're going to ruin mine as well!" Blaine's face began to redden in anger. "What are you going to do when you're walking around pregnant at twenty, huh? Or with a toddler at twenty-two? You'll go no where like that!" He rose to his feet and backed away angrily. "A baby at this age is just a burden that won't let you succeed. You'll never be able to do any of that stuff you've been wanting to do! And apparently neither will I!"

Kurt felt like he had been punched, the air flew right out of him. Did Blaine really think that the baby was a burden? That one could not succeed with a child? Kurt knew that wasn't true, there were many mothers and fathers-both single and not-that worked as hard as they could to rise in the world while raising a child to the best of their abilities, and actually succeeding.

Pushing off the couch he yelled at Blaine in indignant anger. "How dare you! A baby isn't something that ruins a life! It's something that makes it better! A baby is a gift, a part of both of us! How can you stand there and say those things?" Kurt's eyes became teary as he struggled to understand how Blaine could think like that.

"Because it's true! At our age a pregnancy will just hinder us! We'll end up like trailer trash along with all the other teenage parents! Our careers and studies demand focus and dedication Kurt! A baby would not allow any of that!" Blaine's nostrils flared out and his cheeks turned a ruddy red.

Kurt pulled in a deep breath. "It's not true. People can raise children and succeed." Not wanting to keep arguing he continued. "This discussion is pointless. I'm keeping my baby."

Kurt's boyfriend furrowed his brow and looked down. "You can keep it." He paused and seemed to struggle with the next words. "But I want no part in it."

Though having expected something of the sort Kurt couldn't help but feel as if something had been ripped apart inside of him, maybe it was his heart. "Why? It's your baby too?"

"I'm not going to let this ruin my life Kurt, I'm not ready to be a parent. I'm sorry." Blaine closed his eyes as tears fell from them. "I'm just not ready."

Kurt subdued a sob and pressed his lips together, he gave Blaine a firm nod and walked to the door. He'd be back later, but for now he needed some distance and some time to grieve for their relationship and his future.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** It's kind of short, but for those that have read my other story then you know I update with short chapters. Although at the rate this fic is going I think I might make them longer chapters.

I haven't had a lot of time to write but I finished finals last week and now I'm on vacation until February so hopefully I'll have a lot of time to write.

**ALSO** some people seem to have gotten the wrong idea. This will **NOT** be a Blaine-bashing fic. The poor boy's just not ready to be a father, that's not a crime, sure it's not nice but ... life. **_I WILL NOT villainize Blaine_**.

Leave me a review if you enjoyed, have critiques, complaints, love it, hate it, want more of it, etc..

~Cold


End file.
